A Twisted love story
by Anne Kitty Cooper
Summary: Just Read it because i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Johnny or Moritz or anyone from spring Awakening or American idiot because if I owned moritz or johnny they would be my slaves ;)

A/N: I know that Moritz is from 1891 Germany but in this he is from present time Germany but is still himself

One more thing this is a slash fic if you don't like don't read

Moritz had failed...he couldn't believe it...he failed and what's worse his father kicked him out on his ass for failing out of school and his mother just stood there and watched her baby boy getting kicked out of the house she wanted to help him she heard his crys but did nothing he wandered the streets before deciding he had to get out of Germany and go to America...now only if he could get money for a plane ticket...he asked his best friend's mom for help but all he got was a stupid letter saying how she couldn't help him get to America but would call his father and tell him that he was to hard on Moritz...he burned that letter and wartched as the ashes flew away he then started to wonder around some more his father's pistol in his pocket. killing himself was becoming more tempting every minute he continued wandering not realising that he wandered into the next town over from his then in a window he sees a little piece of hope...a help wanted sign that's when he decided...he was getting a job he tried to be dependent on parents but they screwed him over so it was now time for him to nut up or shut up and get a job to pay his own way to America the promise land.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer...DO I REALLY HAVE TO WRITE ONE EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER? If you are just joining us... I don't own anything!

Chapter 2

Moritz managed to make a shelter out of some stuff he found around town and decided to go to the outskirts of the town that was so strange to him it had a place with big smoke stacks that he only heard stories about what the horrorible Nazis tried to do to the jewish people in the place with the smoke stacks his he decided that he must get some rest because the next day he was going job hunting he laid down to close his eyes he was about to fall asleep for like the first time in god knows how long when he suddenly jolted up because he swore he heard screaming from the old abandoned building it freaked him out being that close to the old building where so many died so he decided he was going to go back into town to see if he can beg for a warm bed and maybe something to eat.

Meanwhile in NYC...

Johnny a rebelious teenager who bitched and shit talked to anyone willing to give a fuck to listen just got ditched by both of his friends. His friend Will stayed back home because he didn't know how to use a condom and knocked up his girlfriend, Heather and Tunny...decided to join the army even tho according to Johnny patriotisim was bad and George Bush's head was filled with rocks instead of brains. now all he has left is whatsername...and now she isn't doing it any more he got bored having sex with her almost every night he started to love the drugs more and more little did he know his cold rebelious heart might warm and beat again


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own shit

The next morning moritz woke up he was so happy a nice old lady took him in even tho her son and his wife and their four boys were there. Two of the boys were older than he was and one was about his age and one was real young Moritz was at first really nervous around the family and pretty much kept to himself and he was also quite skittish around the boys they would laugh at him and tell him to chillax but he didn't know how to "chillax" because his dad would always push him and stress him out they made Moritz feel like part of the family then he realized he could as the boys say "chillax" he told them where he was from and how he wished some day soon he will be in America ironiclly the family was from America and were visiting the grandmother but he said that he must get going for he was to look for a job so he thanked the older woman and the family but the woman insisted he stayed and told him that she would pay him to help around the house along with her three older grandsons except he would be the only one being paid to work. her son his wife and their youngest were returning home to Texas USA and the older boys were to fly home at a later date Moritz's jobs included milking the cows, bailing hay, and feeding the animals and every now and then he would go with the boys to go into down town to go shopping for groceries he also learned how to cook and he really accually enjoyed it. Then one night Moritz admitted to the boys that his dad used to hit him all the time and the boys thought it was terrible for him to do...a few months later Moritz had enough money to get a plane ticket the boys had gone back home 3 months ago. The older woman gave him a ride to the airport and bid him a farewell and a safe flight


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Disclaimers, YOU SUCK TO WRITE EVERY CHAPTER! Why must we write you every chapter Love JamieofSuburbia

P.S. DON'T WAIT UP!

Moritz had gotten on the plane the old woman watched from inside the airport to watch the plane take off and to pray that he had a safe flight... with in minutes of the plane being in the air Moritz started to feel dizzy and nausous he wanted off but it was too late they already left the airport he really didn't feel well then his face started to turn green he felt the vomit come up his throat and he scrambled to find a bag or something to get sick into he mannaged to find the barf bag that was hidden in the pocket of the seat that was in front of him... he got to taste his breakfast again... He filled the bag in the first few hours and the people next to him gave him the bags just in case he needed them which he did...he mannaged to get some sleep between the waves of nausa and the vomiting after what seemed like forever the finally landed in New York City, New York, USA he was finally in America but he quickly realized that he had no place to stay and didn't have much money... He had enough to stay in a dingy motel where it is obvious that it is where a lot of druggies live the room the owner rented him reeked of smoke from cigarettes and pot and the room looked like it hadn't been cleaned for along time there were even old broken syringes in the garbage. it wasn't nice at all but it was warm he was about to fall into a deep sleep when he was awoken by screaming, yelling and stuff being smashed against the walls he heard the door open and curiousity got the better of him he hopped out of bed to go see what was happening he opened the door to see a guy and a girl fighting she was yelling and telling him she was leaving him tonight for good that time how many times did she leave him...Moritz wondered and the guy was yelling back saying "he could care less" and"he will find somebody new to fuck" and Moritz watched as the girl stomped off past him and he looked over at the guy he looked a bit older than him and he also looked like he haven't bathed for awhile he was in his boxer-briefs and a black tank top he had a pissed off expression and was looking the way the girl went and then he noticed Moritz staring at him so he stared back and then he yelled "WHAT THE FUCK YOU STARING AT" and walked back in to his room and slammed the door the sound startled Moritz out of his dazed look and Moritz went back into his room thinking about the guy with the angry face and rebelious attitude he kinda reminded him of Melchi...except the feelings he got when his eyes connected with his were different and unnatural...the feelings he got were concidered a sin to god and he will end up going to hell but they felt so right...he didn't know what to think he learned in church that god condemns gays...he started to believe that Melchi was on to something when he would talk about how god isn't real...where was god when his dad would hit him and call him worthless where was god when he failed was he off playing golf or surfing or did he just plain ignore Moritz's crys for help like his mother did when his father would hit him and why would god create those feelings only to condemn them...god had some explaining to do...

Meanwhile in Johnny's room

Johnny was pissed off and upset Whatsername left him...again...he could care less if it was for good she was starting to get on his nerves she wouldn't let him go out to wild parties where there were really good drugs and they were free suppiled by the resident drug dealer who called himself St. Jimmy...speaking of St. Jimmy he needed to schedule a meeting so he could more drugs then he started thinking about the boy next door he decided he has never done it with a male...at least as far as he could remember and a butthole feels the same as a vagina...right? he decided that the boy next door would be his victim but how was he to get him to agree to it?... He didn't want to rape him...he could go to jail for that and become a guys bitch then he would be the one being raped by a big guy named Bubba so he decided the way to go was to befriend him and act like he gives a fuck about him and make the boy fall in love with him...and then...he likes it when a real person screams his name so he decided that he was to start his plan tomorrow

A/N possible rating change to M for later chapters


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I ALREADY SAID I DON'T OWN SHIT!

The next morning Johnny woke up feeling shitty from the heroin he shot up last night after thinking about the boy next door he was completely out of heroin and was in need of some more he was going to a crazy party tonight and he knew that St. Jimmy would deffently be there he was at all the crazy parties that Johnny was at... maybe he could talk the boy to go with him to get closer to him like in his plan so he got off his bed that smelled like vomit and shit and decided to shower for the first time since he got to NYC which was six months ago...

Meanwhile

Moritz was woken up by the sun he didn't know what time or what day it was in America he felt so lost and alone but those feelings weren't new to him and he was hungry also not a new feeling to him... he wanted to get something to eat he didn't know if he could get anything to eat with the small amount of american money he had left he would be needing to find some sort of job or he would be out on the streets he was walking and counting his money when suddenly he bumped in to something or someone he looked up to see see the guy that scared and excited him ...he accually made Moritz breathless and made him question about god and the believes of his old church in Germany. Moritz was about to apologize then they guy told him it was ok and that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going also and the guy said his name was Johnny and asked him what his name was...it took Moritz a few seconds to realize that he had been asked a question because he was off in his own little world...he zoned out staring at Johnny when he eventually came out of his trance he looked really confused and Johnny couldn't help but to smirk at his confused look and repeated the question and Moritz anwsered "Moritz" and Johnny decided to "ask" more like tell his new "friend" he is going to the party whether he likes it or not "so have you ever been to a party"and Moritz said" that he has been to a christmas party at his parents' friend's house" and Johnny just gives him a weird look and says" not that kind of party you know what I mean a party party like one that has lots of drugs" and moritz just shook his head and Johnny told him "it's about time for you to go to one I will pick you up at your room tonight at 8" and with that Johnny turned around and left to go back to his room to find where he put the money he had left from what his mom gave him which was the money for the bus tickets and what he got when he sold Will's bus ticket to a kid who was running away to the city and the people in the 7-11 refused to sell a ticket to the kid beacuse he was only 10 he found it in a pair of pants under his bed he had $30 left so he would be able to buy more drugs from Jimmy tonight

Meanwhile

Moritz found a small coffee shop where he could get something to eat for the amount of money he had left which was twenty dollars which was after he payed for the motel room ahead of time. after he ate he was completly broke so he went back to the motel to figure out what he was wearing to the "crazy party" he had never been to one...

8:00 PM rolls around then 8:30 PM goes by and Moritz is pacing the floor wondering if Johnny was ever going to come or if he was lying about taking him and will laugh at him for even waiting...it is 9:00 when they leave for the party...the whole walk over to the party was quiet and Johnny was practally dragging Moritz behind him by his arm the only time Moritz heard Johnny talk was when he told people to "fucking move" Moritz had only heard that kind of launguage was when his dad was yelling at him or when Melchi was ranting about something

The arrived late as soon as they got there though...Johnny ditched Moritz at the door to find Jimmy...Moritz was at the door for maybe a minute before the girl from the night before grabbed his hand and pulled him on to a couch and perched herself in his lap and started to play with his hair and asked him "hey sweetie what's your name" and Moritz looked at her and answered "M..M..Moritz"...he was real nervous he never had a girl sit on his lap and the last person to touch his hair was Isle...and she curled it and put bows in his hair...and all the boys in his small town laughed at him...he was snapped out of his daze by Johnny pulling her off of him and yelling at her to knock it off and to back off and then she started teasing him and saying that he MUST be gay because he was being really protective over Moritz and Johnny's face turned red and whatsername just laughed and pulled moritz off the couch yelling "don't worry I won't hurt him...that much..." and with that she grabbed Moritz and dragged him into a back room and sat him down on the old dirty matress that was on the floor and took out a little baggie out of her bra Moritz didn't know what it was but had a feeling he was about to find out...

Meanwhile...

Johnny was pissed he brought Moritz to the party for him to experiance the partying life and drugs with him but instead he is in a room probally trying drugs with his ex girlfriend... whatsername and will probally end up having sex with her...he was never going to get his chance to seduce him

Back in the room...

Moritz watched as the girl he just met but saw the night before put some of the stuff a litte bit of water and proceed to fill a syringe wit a certain amount of the curious liquid then get it so no air bubble were in it and then she asked Moritz for his arm... Moritz was really scared what was the liquid why did she want his arm... He started to freak out then he ran out and over to Johnny telling him the girl was trying to hurt him and Johnny just rolled his eyes and he took him back to an another room and he had a already made syringe meaning the heroin was already to be injected and he told Moritz to stay calm and to give him his arm...Moritz was nervous at first but decided to give Johnny his arm...heck he trusted johnny and was sorta infatuated with him and his attitude so Johnny ties the band around his arm looking for a nice vain to put it in and he found one and poked it for a minute to make sure it won't move and he looked at Moritz and told him he will feel a pinch and to stay calm so Johhny puts it in his vain and just like Johnny said Moritz felt a pinch then with in minutes he felt...good...he felt like he was wrapped in god's warmest blanket...then Johnny took his share of it and after a few minutes Johnny was surprised Moritz had kissed him so he kissed back and they started to make out then johnny started to kiss and nip at Moritz's neck while slowly removing his clothes and Moritz didnt stop him he helped to remove them then Johnny filpped moritz on to his hands and knees and spat into his hand and put it on his hard member and pushes in to moritz causing him to yelp and whimper and johnny didn't say any thing just continued going at it once they were finished they just passed out


End file.
